Baby babya digi
by Tamaka Haru
Summary: OMG...this one funny story Terriermon is a prev you and can't belive what suzie doin to lopmon she's crazy terxlop


hi I'm back again I'm not gonna finish the other story sorry sorry hope you like it

ps: its not mine

* * *

Terriermon was lying in bed having a great dream. "Oh yeah...Oh Renamon...MMM yes suck my cock ...ooooohhhh just like that!" He dreamed that Renamon was giving him a BJ. As his dream became more and more intense his cock got bigger and harder. His dream was about to get better as Renamon was now lowering her wet pussy onto Terriermon's cock when to his great disappointment Henry's alarm clock when off. RING, RING, RING, RING

Terriermon jump up in bed his cock still hard and throbbing, his face sweating and his breath heavy. He was very pissed to say the least. "God Damn it! I thought Henry turned that thing off?" Terriermon swore.

Terriermon calmed down and his erection diminished. He then got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. "Well if I can't get off on my Renamon dream then I might as well get something to eat."

As Terriermon makes his way to the kitchen, he sees that Suzie's bedroom door was open. Terriermon them got a horny idea. "I wonder what Lopmon is doing? It had just been a week since she has been on Earth. I think its time I teach her about the most important thing on Earth. How to have great sex!" (Like you didn't see that one coming?)

As Terriermon enters Suzie's room he walks the many dolls and baby clothes she love to dress him up in as he goes over to where he thinks Lopmon would be.

The first place he headed was over to the bed. But when he got up on the bed he found that she was not there, just Suzie's favorite doll Miss Pretty Pants.

He then made his way to the closet thinking she might have been eating some of Suzie's candy she hides there? As he opens the closet a huge mountain of stuffed toys, dolls, and game boards fell on him and barred him under the mound of toys.

It took Terriermon 5 minutes to dig his way out of the heap of toys he was barred under. "Damn Suzie needs to get rid of some of these toys!"

Terriermon was all ready to leave thinking that maybe Suzie took Lopmon with her when she left, when out of the corner of his eye he saw the end of one of Lopmon's dark ears.

He walks over to where the ear is and as he turns around the corner of the bed to see her he nearly thrown back by what he sees. Lopmon was sleep in a crib wearing a pink baby bonnet, a small pink dress with white ruffles, pink mittens on her hands, and pink boot's on her feet, she had a diaper on over her waist that had little pics of "Hello Kitty" on the diaper, and she had a pacifier in her mouth that looked like she had been sucking on! But by far the most shocking thing of all was when Terriermon took a close look at Lopmon's diaper he could see and smell that she had pissed and messed in it!

Terriermon smelled the strong odder coming from Lopmon's diaper and knew it had been messed for sometime! "EWWWW why on Earth is Lopmon dressed like this and why the HELL did she piss and crap in that diaper?"

As Terriermon racked his brain to understand he could her Lopmon mumbling something through her pacifier. Terriermon was very curious to know what she was saying. He tried to get into the crib but it was a bit to high for him to get into. He looked around for a way to get into the in another way.

He looked around the room and found the stool that Suzie uses to get into bed. He pushes it over to the end of the large crib. He then got on the stool and then took a huge leap and barely made it into the crib. He thought it will hard to get out of the crib but he will have to find way to get out later.

As he walk over to Lopmon seeing her all dressed up he thinks back to all those times he use to be dressed just like that before Suzie found out he was not a doll. The memories of those days made him shiver and he tried hard to block that from his mind.

He got near Lopmon and took the pacifier out of her mouth and could hear better what she was saying. "M, Momma!" Lopmon moans. "Momma? Why is Lopmon saying Momma?"

Terriermon nudges Lopmon until she wakes up. "Umm." Lopmon slowly opens and adjusts her eyes until she can see Terriermon in front of her. Lopmon smiles at Terriermon and says "Hi Terriermon, did Momma bring you here to play too?"

Terriermon stares at Lopmon. "Um no. I came in here to talk to you about something important and I see you here in this crib, dressed like a baby in messed diapers. Do you mind telling me why you are like this?"

Lopmon sat up and Terriermon could see and almost hear the mess in her diaper move as she moved! "I will explain as best as I can Terriermon. Three days ago Suzie wanted me to not be a fighter anymore. I told her that is what Digimon are meant to do, fight. Well she was very sad and told me I shouldn't have to fight that she would care for me." Lopmon then sat down on the floor to get more comfortable. Terrier could hear the mess in her diaper get all squashed and move as she sat down on her messy diaper.

Lopmon now more relaxed continued the story. "I wanted to make my Tamer happy so I agreed to not fight and let her care for me. Then I laid on her bed and put into these clothes. I must say this thing Suzie calls a diaper feels very nice around my waist."

Terriermon was shocked. "But don't you dislike what she does, I mean she must do thinks you can do yourself, don't you hate that she does all that for you?" Lopmon smiles. "Oh no! I like begging feed by her, getting my diaper changed, getting bathed by her, and I love making her happy."

Terriermon was still shocked. "What about when she gets mad? She must punish you?" Lopmon's smile then went to a look of sadness. "Well there are times she has takes me over her knees and spanked me. I don't know why she does? It hurts me, I cry, and beg for her to stop and I tell her I am sorry for whatever happened but she does do it from time to time." Lopmon looks Terriermon in the eyes. "But despite in all I will still be her baby if it makes her happy!"

Terriermon was almost connived of everything but he had one more question? "Lopmon, why do you piss and crap in your diaper, I know that you are able to hold it and you know how to us the bathroom. Don't tell me Suzie forced you to use the diaper?" Lopmon gave him the only answer she had. "I don't really know why I keep messing my diaper? Ever since this babying thing started I have been unable to control my bladder or my bowl movements. I can't seem to have any control anymore." Lopmon said and she started to play with her toy blocks that were in the crib.

Lopmon then tell that. "I really like to being a baby! I like knowing when my next meal is. I like being dressed up in these nice clothes and this soft diaper. I like not worrying when I make a mess in the diaper and know that its ok. I like making Suzie happy and knowing she will be there to care for me. I like being safe and noting fighting anymore and getting hurt!" Lopmon said with the biggest smile on her face.

Terriermon then knowing it will be much to odd to fuck Lopmon like this makes his way out of the crib, just as he nears the way he come in he remembers that he was unable to jump into the crib and is still unable to jump out. He looks around for something he can use to give me a lift up but the stuffed toys and blocks are to small to use. So he unhappily decides to wait until Suzie comes home and can lift him out of here. He knows Henry has left for that camping trip with his Dad, so there was no hope in him helping for a good 2 days!

As Lopmon play with her dolls and toy blocks she looked over at Terriermon, who looked very uncomfortable in the crib. So she stood and waddled over to him and sat next to him. "What the matter Terriermon?" Lopmon asked with concern in her voice. "Its nothing, just being in her brings back memories." Terriermon said trying not to look at her right now. "What kind of memories Terriermon, did Suzie every baby you?" Lopmon asked.

Terriermon then took a deep breath and told the tale of his times as Suzie baby. "Yes she did. Back before we went to the Digital World I still pretend to be a stuffed animal when ever any but Henry or the other Tamers where around. One day Suzie took me to her room while Henry was a school and took me to her room and dressed me like a baby, just like you Lopmon." Lopmon grinned. "I don't see anything wrong with that." Lopmon said. "It was different for me." Terriermon said.

Terriermon then continued. "Well on that same day she thought that little baby Terriermon need to see Momma/Doctor Suzie for a check up! Well she did check me up!" Terriermon said with a shiver. "What did she do?" Lopmon asked. "She lied me on her bed on my tummy, took off my diaper, then put a big anal thermometer in my ass!" Lopmon was stunned to hear this! "Did you cry?" "No I couldn't do anything or she would know I was real. It hurt me so much, how deep she shoved it in and moved it around! I tell you after that experience I never had thoughts of having sex with males again!"

Lopmon then asked Terriermon something else he told her before. "Terriermon you told me before that you had something important to tell me. What did you want to tell me?" Terriermon had hoped that she had forgotten that by now.

Just as Terriermon was about to tell Lopmon about having sex when Suzie walks in. Suzie goes over to her bed and puts her back pack away. So happy its the weekend. Then she sees all her toys and stuffed animal all over the floor in a big mess and then heads right over to the crib to see Lopmon with her dirty diaper and Terriermon next to her.

Suzie looks very pissed at them both. "Lopmon what did I tell you would happen if you woke up from your nap and made a mess of my room again?" Lopmon looks at the floor of the crib and starts to whimper. "Y,yes you told me you would spank me." Lopmon says nearly in tears. Then Terriermon in a moment of bravery spoke up. "Suzie it was all my fault. The toys, and waking up Lopmon. I am sorry. I just wanted to know what she was doing?" Lopmon smiles at Terriermon.

Suzie then thinks things over. "Fine then I will spank you both. I will spank Lopmon for not listening to me and will spank you for messing up my room and waking her up. Then I will have you join her since you seem to want to so bad and you can both be babies!" Terriermon was sweating at the thought of being babied all over again, not to mention getting a spanking in front of Lopmon!

Suzie took Terriermon out of the crib and carried him under her arm to a near by rocking chair. Terriermon could have and wanted knock Suzie out and take Lopmon with him out of this room, but Henry told Terriermon if he ever hurt Suzie he would no longer want him as a partner and have me leave forever. Terriermon hated being disowned Henry more then being babied by Suzie.

Suzie sat down on the chair and laid Terriermon over her lap. She held him tight with his hands on his back. She then raised her other hand high in the air. "I will teach you not to bother my baby!" SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT Suzie spanked Terriermon as hard as she could with her hand. It took Terriermon by surprised how much it hurt! He kicked his little legs and whimpered as she continued to spank his now red hand hot bottom.

After 5 minutes of spanking Suzie's hand got sore and she stopped spanking him. Terriermon was very relieved that she stopped. He was very near crying like a infant, which he does really not want to do. Then all ofd a sudden to his great disappointment and discomfort he felt a hard WHACK, WHACK, WHACK on his still sore ass! "YYYYEEEOOOOWWWW!" Terriermon cried out as he looked back to see Suzie whacking his ass with a oval, wooden hair brush. "No Suzie please no that! I'm sorry please I will be a good baby for you. Please stop spanking me it really hurts!" Terriermon said as he started to cry like a infant. He completely gave up and just lied there and cried and kicked his legs hopping that Suzie will stop soon. "I hope you will be a good baby from now one Terriermon and not make me spank you or Lopmon again!" Suzie said as she continued to spank Terriermon's poor defenseless butt for over 10 minutes!

After Suzie had spanked Terriermon to the point where his butt was crimson red and He was crying nearly uncontrollably. She then lifted him up and carried him to the bed in her room, lied him on his back, which made him cry a bit more cause his butt still was stinging like crazy! Suzie takes out some baby power, lifts Terriermon's legs and powers his butt and crotch. She could see his semi erect cock but took very little notice of it. She then took out a think disposable diaper and puts it under Terriermon's butt then lies him on top of it, folds it over him and tapes it shut. This made Terriermon's butt feel a bit better. She then took out a pink skirt, pink booties, pink hand mittens, a pink baby bonnet, and put a pink pacifier in her mouth and put all those clothes on him then showed him what he looked like in the mirror. When he looked in at himself his face turned as red as his ass! He looked at his pink skirt and saw that it was very short and didn't cover the fact he was wearing a diaper! He felt so very ashamed. He was then taken off the bed and put back into the crib. Then Suzie took out Lopmon. Suzie then spanked, changed Lopmon's dirty diaper and dressed Lopmon just like she dressed Terriermon. Then also put her in back in the crib with Terriermon where she ran to one corner of the crib and cried as she held onto a stuffed teddy bear and cried threw her pacifier.

Suzie then when out of the room and went to the kitchen to get them there dinner. Suzie took out some mashed jars of baby food. Mashed peas, mashed carrots, mashed broccoli, and mashed spinage. She also got there baby bottles ready with a formula baby milk mixture. She added some extra ingreedence to the food and milk. She added a little bit of laxative to each of mashed baby jars and added a some special powder to the formula milk in the baby bottles to make them pee uncontrollable.

Suzie waked back into the room and looked into the crib to see baby Terriermon comforting baby Lopmon who had just stopped crying from the painful spanking.

Suzie set the tray full of the baby food jars and two bottles on the bed and went to set up two high chairs. She then takes the babies out of there crib and places them in there high chairs and then snaps a feeding tray in front of them, pinning there hands and arms to there sides. Making it impossible to move there arms to get free or feed themselves.

Suzie then removed there pacifiers from there mouths and put two jars of baby food and one bottle of milk on each of there trays in front of them. Lopmon had the carrots and peas jars of mashed baby food and one bottle of baby formula milk. Terriermon had the broccoli and spinage jars of mashed baby food and one bottle of baby formula milk. Terriermon got the worse meal.

Suzie feed Lopmon first. Lopmon opened her mouth, a bit reluctantly, but she did eat all her mashed carrots and peas and drank down her yucky formula milk which she hated. She did it without giving Suzie a hard time. She hated being force feed, but she hated getting a spanking from making mommy Suzie mad. After Lopmon was done eating Suzie wiped Lopmon's mouth and face clean with a wet wash cloth.

Suzie then came over to feed Terriermon who was very humiliated and didn't want to eat the bad tasting broccoli or spinage. Suzie took a big spoonful of the broccoli and trying to put it in Terriermon's mouth but he closed his mouth tight and refused to eat it. Suzie was getting mad and pinches Terriermon's nose and Terriermon is forced to open his mouth to breath. Suzie then shove the spoonful of broccoli into his mouth and then pulls the now empty spoon out of his mouth. Terriermon made a very sick face then spit as much of the foul tasting food out of his mouth. It shot onto the tray, Suzie's face, and the surrounding area, some of the baby food was on his lower mouth as well. "This tastes like crap!" Terriermon said!

Both Lopmon and Suzie were shocked at Terriermon's language. Suzie then got pissed, then got up and took off the tray from Terriermon's high chair, picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. As Terriermon and Suzie moved to the bathroom Terriermon saw Lopmon's face looking at him with concern knowing what was going to happen to him.

Suzie sat Terriermon on the bathroom counter. "Now you stay there you bad baby, I will show you what happens to naughty babies that don't eat there din din and use naughty words." Suzie said as she cleaned Terriermon's messy face with a wet cloth. Suzie then took out a bar of Ivory soap and got it all wet and lathery. Terriermon looked at the lathery bar of soap understanding what was to come. "Open your mouth!" Suzie said holding the wet soap in her hand. Terriermon keep his mouth closed tight and stared to think about making a break for the door. Just as he was about to make a run for it Suzie picked him up and she sat down on toilet seat took Terriermon's diaper off, picked up the hairbrush and spanking him as hard as she could! WHACK, WHACK, WHACK She spanked him for 10 minutes. She then put the now crying baby Terriermon on the floor. "Now open your mouth or I will spank you more!" Suzie said very serious. Terriermon with tears in his eyes and a defeated look on his face opens his mouth and take the horrorable tasting soap into his mouth and hold it there. "Now face the corner and no rubbing your red butt or we will do this all over again!" So Terriermon faced the corner of the bathroom for 20 minutes, wanting so much to remove the yucky soap from his mouth or rub the stinging pain from his bottom.

After the 20 minutes are over Suzie takes the soap out of Terriermon's mouth and puts a new diaper on him. She doesn't however let him wash the soapy suds or taste from his mouth. She takes him back to the high chair and once again had the tray pin his arms to his sides. "Now eat all your din din and your not getting any ice cream after your done. Only good babies like baby Lopmon get ice cream." Suzie said as she takes a spoon full of spinage and Terriermon now unhappy opens his mouth and eat the mashed bad tasting baby food. It takes him 10 minutes to eat all the foul tasting food and drink the chalky baby formula milk.

After Terriermon was done Suzie put both babies back into there crib. Suzie put Terriermon's pacifier back into his mouth. "Now you behave and keep that pacifier in you mouth like a good baby or I will spank you again" Suzie says giving Terriermon a harsh look. She then went to the kitchen and came back very soon after with a bowl of vanilla ice cream for Lopmon and puts her pacifier next to the bowl. "Now you eat all your ice cream then put your pacifier in your mouth and go to bed and don't you let that naughty baby Terriermon have any ice cream, he is a very bad baby." Suzie then goes out to the family room to watch TV.

Lopmon eats her yummy ice cream very happy to have something good to eat until she hears the soft crying sounds that Terriermon made as he was hugging a stuffed pink bunny for some comfort. Lopmon felt very sorry for poor Terriermon, and dissipate the fear that she would get another spanking, she took her ice cream bowl over to Terriermon. "Would you like to have the rest of my ice cream Terriermon?" Lopmon said with a smile. Terriermon sniffled and took the pink pacifier out of his mouth. "I would love to but won't mommy get mad?" It was just at that moment that Terriermon released that he called Suzie...mommy! This worried him a bit, what if he was really becoming more like Lopmon nearly was, a baby. He wonders what might happen next? Will he lose control of his bladder or crap his diaper too? Lopmon smiled. "Its ok. If mommy comes in I will just take the bowl back.

Terriermon happy eats the ice cream and the yummy vanilla ice cream remove the yucky taste of the baby food and the soap taste in his mouth. After he is done with the ice cream he give Lopmon a hug and kiss. Lopmon blushes and kisses him back. As they both started to kiss each to there Terriermon whispered into Lopmon's ear. "Do you want something even better then ice cream?" "Yes please, what is it?" "Its called sex, its great and it makes you feel really good!" Terriermon said with a grin. "Ok then lets do it." Lopmon said. Terriermon then lowered the front of his diaper, but didn't take off his diaper cause he was worried if Suzie came in he wouldn't be able to pull his diaper back on fast enough. Lopmon gets on her knees and looks at Terriermon's penis. She had seen it before when he was getting his diaper changed, but it was not this hard or big! "Just suck on it like your pacifier and if you suck really hard and deep you will get a tasty surprise!" Terriermon said with a grin and a huge smile on his face.

She take hold of his erect cock strokes it in her hands getting a feel of it. She was amazed how hard it was. She then lick it with her tongue and was amazed how great it tasted. She licked all over as Terriermon moaned with joy. Lopmon loved how Terriermon was enjoying this, she loved Terriermon very much and liked making him happy. She also was starting to feel very wet too. At first she thought she had peed in her diaper again, but it was not pee but a much better wet. She then felt more excited and licked Terriermon's cock with more intensity. Making hard licks on his shaft causing Terriermon to moan with more happiness. Lopmon then takes Terriermon cock into her mouth and started to suck on it like if it was her pacifier. Terriermon moaned with great joy and then took hold of her head and forced her to suck deeper. She sucked harder and harder. This was way better then her pacifier. She took all of Terriermon's cock into her mouth and sucked it for 15 minutes until Terriermon moaned load and shot his hot cum into her mouth. Lopmon was shocked and swallowed as much as she could. She was unable to swallow it all as she took Terriermon's cock out her mouth she had to spit out some of the cum. Terriermon was in heaven.

Terriermon then moved behind Lopmon and took her diaper down to her feet and bent her over then without warning put his still hard cock into Lopmon's wet pussy. "OH LORD!" Lopmon cried out as she felt this great new sensation for the first time. Terriermon thrust into her hard and fast until he rams threw her hymen and takes her virginity. "OWWWW that hurts!" Lopmon whimpers as her pussy starts to bleed and the blood and pussy juice get absorbed by both Lopmon and Terriermon's diapers. Terriermon stops for a moment. "Lopmon are you ok?" He asks with concern. Lopmon wiped tears from her eyes. "I'll be ok. Please don't' stop. I love what your doing. Best hurry before mommy hear comes back." So Terriermon picked up the pace and fucked Lopmon's tight pussy even harder and faster then before. Ramming her into her with all he had. They both had the time of there lives then after 10 minutes of until cumming inside her. Then he keep fucking her after that for another 5 more minutes until Lopmon came too. They both lied onto of each other and gave each other a kiss.

Later Terriermon and Lopmon tossed there blood and cum stained diapers in the trash near them and grabbed two fresh diapers from outside the diaper bag next to the crib and put the diapers on each other. They later feel to sleep in each others arms with soiled diapers and sucking on there pacifiers. Terriermon and Lopmon were so happy that both had each other, even if they were both babies.

To Be Continued (yep that's right)

---------------------

On the next one the babies will be going to the park and Impmon has a bit of fun!


End file.
